Royd Rage
Royd Rage was a Middleweight robot built by a team of students from the Oneida High School Technology Student Association, that competed at BattleBots Rochester R3 in 2005. It was a Silver, four wheeled, box shaped robot armed with a pneumatic flipping arm. However it was not very well armored, and it performed poorly in BattleBots, losing both of its fights. The team that built Royd Rage also built another Middleweight: HammerRoyd which competed in the inaugural BattleBots IQ tournament in 2002 where it performed just as poorly, although the team did win the Outstanding Sportsmanship award. The name was a pun on the term roid rage, which is a term for an adverse effect of using steroids. Robot History BattleBots Rochester R3 After receiving a bye in the first round, Royd Rage's first opponent was Chopper. This fight started with Chopper getting up to speed, and delivering two nasty hits to Royd Rage. However the second hit caused Chopper's motor to stall, this disabled the blade. However Royd Rage had been badly damaged by that attack and it's wheels were struggling to touch the ground as a result. Just as the count down was beginning on Royd Rage though it started moving, and drove into the wall where it stopped moving again. After freeing itself from the wall with it's flipper Royd Rage then moved into the center of the arena where it stopped moving yet again. However halfway throught the countdown Royd Rage sprung back to life once more, and immediately drove under, and took a shot from the Pulverizers. After Royd Rage had driven itself into the wall a few more times Chopper wedged underneath it, and attempted to take it to the wall itself. However Royd Rage slipped off, and both robots continued to bumb into each other until time ran out. Due to Royd Rage's consistent periods of immobility, and the damage Chopper did to it, the judges decision was handed to Chopper. This meant that Royd Rage was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Bouncing Betty. This fight started with both bots slamming into each other, which messed up Royd Rage's flipper so that it was no longer touching the ground. Bouncing Betty then got under Royd Rage but failed to lift it, before slamming into it yet again, bending Royd Rage's flipper even more. Royd Rage then started using its rear to shove Bouncing Betty around, which raised its lifting arm, and got away. Royd Rage then started shoving Bouncing Betty again, and shoved it around, after Bouncing Betty tried to grab it with its lifter/grabber. Bouncing Betty got away, and drove into the wall before driving under Royd Rage, and flipping it over. Royd Rage self righted, however its flipping arm, bent in the earlier attacks by Bouncing Betty snapped off while it was doing so. Bouncing Betty then grappled Royd Rage, and took it to the wall before failing another grapple which allowed Royd Rage to shove it around some more. Royd Rage then nearly drove under the pulverizer before shoving Bouncing Betty several more times. Bouncing Betty then momentarily stalled in the middle of the arena, this allowed Royd Rage to get around to its rear, and slam it into the arena wall. The force, and angle of this ram flipped Bouncing Betty on it's side, and it drove completely against the wall, and used its lifting arm to self right. Royd rage then shoved Bouncing Betty again, however Bouncing Betty turned around, and flipped Royd Rage on its side where it was counted out, giving Bouncing Betty the KO. This meant that Royd Rage was eliminated from the competition. Royd Rage wasn't done however as it entered into the Middleweight Royal Rumble at the end of the tournament along with Terminal Velocity, Whirlee, and Skip or Die. Royd Rage started out strongly, First flipping Terminal Velocity, which caused the vertical spinner to self destruct, and immobilize itself, then flipping Whirlee. After this however Skip or Die managed to disable one half of Royd Rage's drive in the late stages of the match leaving it barely mobile. This damage caused Royd Rage to become easy prey for the quick melty brain spinner/rammer combo. As a result of the damage done by Skip or Die throughout the rumble, and its late flurry of aggression Skip or Die won the rumble. Wins/Losses Category:Robots from New York Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots from Upstate New York Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:US Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Competitors